Concerts
This is a list of Artists who had concerts played on the Friday Rock Show. # *2 Die 4 - 09 October 1992 : London Astoria *38 Special - 21 August 1981 : Atlanta, Georgia, USA FM Radio A *Agent Steel - 13 November 1987 : Hammersmith Odeon, 20th June 1987 C *Climax Blues Band - 21 September 1979 : Reading Festival, 26th August 1979 D *Deep Purple - 14 August 1981 : California Jam, 6th April 1974 *Def Leppard - 12 September 1980 : Reading Festival, 24th August 1980 *Dio - 04 December 1987 : Donington, 22nd August 1987 *Dumpy's Rusty Nuts - 23 November 1984 : Woargh Festival, Great Yarmouth, 13th October 1984 E *The Enid - 05 February 1982 : Hammersmith Odeon G *Genesis - 29 December 1978 : Knebworth, 24th June1978 *Genesis - 11 July 1980 : Lyceum, London, 7th May 1980 *Ian Gillan - 28 September 1979 : Reading Festival, 25th August 1979 *Gillan - 12 September 1980 : Reading Festival, 22nd August 1980 *Gillan - 20 February 1981 : Reading Festival, 22nd August 1980 H *Steve Hackett - 07 September 1979 : Reading Festival, 25th August 1979 *Steve Hackett - 20 June 1980 : Reading Festival, 25th August 1979 I *Iron Maiden - 20 February 1981 : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1980 K *Krokus - 03 October 1980 : Reading Festival, 22nd August 1980 L *Led Zeppelin - 28 December 1979 : Playhouse Theatre, London, 27th June 1969 *Led Zeppelin - 26 September 1980 : Paris Theatre, London, 1st April 1971 *Phil Lynott & Grand Slam - 14 December 1984 : Kerrang Weekender in Caister, October 1984 M *Magnum - 03 October 1980 : Reading Festival, 24th August 1980 *Magnum - 20 February 1981 : Reading Festival, 24th August 1980 *Magnum - 13 March 1987: London's Hammersmith Odeon, 13th March 1987 *Man - 21 October 1983 : Reading Festival, 26th August 1983 *Molly Hatchet - 14 September 1979 : Reading Festival, 26th August 1979 *Molly Hatchet - 07 March 1980 : Reading Festival, 26th August 1979 *Motorhead - 14 December 1984 : Kerrang Weekender in Caister, October 1984 N *Nazareth - 23 November 1984 : Woargh Festival, Great Yarmouth, 13th October 1984 *Nuclear Assault - 13 November 1987 : Hammersmith Odeon, 20th June 1987 P *Pink Floyd - 13 April 1979, 23 July 1982: Wembley Arena, London 1974 R *Rush - 12 October 1979 : Pink Pop Festival 1979 S *Samson - 05 September 1980 : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1980 *Samson - 20 February 1981 : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1980 *Saxon - 25 October 1985, 28 March 1986: Hammersmith Odeon, September 1985 *Scorpions - 31 August 1979 : Reading Festival, 25th August 1979 *Scorpions - 24 March 1989 : Hammersmith Odeon, 18 February 1989 *Slade - 05 September 1980 : Reading Festival, 24th August 1980 *Spider - 14 December 1984 : Kerrang Weekender in Caister, October 1984 T *Thin Lizzy - 21 October 1983 : Reading Festival, 28th August 1983 *Pat Travers - 29 August 1980 : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1980 *Pat Travers - 20 February 1981 : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1980 *Twelfth Night - 23 November 1984 : Woargh Festival, Great Yarmouth, 13th October 1984 V *Vixen - 24 March 1989 : Hammersmith Odeon, 18 February 1989 W *W.A.S.P. - 28 November 1986 : Hammersmith Odeon, 2nd November 1986 *Waysted - 23 November 1984 : Woargh Festival, Great Yarmouth, 13th October 1984 *Whitesnake - 05 October 1979 : Reading Festival, 26th August 1979 *Whitesnake - 04 July 1980 : Reading Festival, 26th August 1979 *Whitesnake - 10 October 1980 : Reading Festival, 24th August 1980 Y *Yes - 17 November 1978, 01 June 1979 and 14 March 1986: Wembley, 28th October 1978